Problem
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Rencana ini harus berhasil. Karena itu, kalian harus bisa mengalahkan Byakuran dan ubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik. Aku mengandalkan kalian... Vongola Muda.../Prequel!Awal/Slight!2795,5986,18OC,80OC/One-Shot!


**Disclaimer:**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

 **Warning:**

 **Tyl!Vongola, maybe OOC, Slight! 2795, 5986, 18OC, 80OC**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Langit tertutup awan dengan sempurna, menutupi sinar dari sang matahari yang seharusnya bersinar cerah hari itu. Jalanan di bagian perbelanjaan kota Namimori dipenuhi oleh para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang sambil melihat-lihat barang yang dipajang tiap toko di etalase mereka. Para pejalan kaki itu pun tak lupa membawa payung, dikarenakan langit yang mulai gelap untuk berjaga-jaga akan turunnya hujan.

Sekelompok gadis yang terdiri dari seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan, seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap dan dua orang gadis berambut hitam itu pun ikut berkeliling di area pusat perbelanjaan di kota kecil tersebut. Gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan sepunggung itu tengah tersenyum riang mendengar perbincangan ketiga temannya yang tengah membicarakan kue baru yang dipajang di salah satu etalase toko langganan mereka kemarin. Ia ingin hal semacam ini tetap terjaga, selamanya. Ia suka perasaan hangat saat ia berada di sekitar sahabat-sahabat kesayangannya itu. Ia tersenyum penuh makna sejenak.

"Kyouko- _chan_!" panggil gadis berambut coklat gelap sebahu dengan nada riangnya. Pandangan kedua gadis berambut hitam pun ikut tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan yang baru saja dipanggil itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita belikan oleh-oleh untuk Tsuna- _san_ dan yang lainnya?" usul gadis berambut coklat gelap itu dengan senyum senang.

Kyouko mengangguk mengiyakan disertai senyum lebar. Ia yakin, makanan manis akan membantu meringankan beban pikiran mengenai pekerjaan –terutama _paperwork_ \- dari benak kekasihnya dan rekan-rekannya itu.

"Umm… Kurasa Kyo- _kun_ tak perlu itu…" ucap gadis berambut hitam sepinggang dengan manik _violet_ setengah berbisik. "Oh iya… Dia 'kan tak suka manis…" ucap Kyouko dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh gadis bermanik _violet_ itu.

"Hayato juga tak memerlukan makanan manis. Ia lebih suka rokoknya itu. Huh! Lama-lama kumusnahkan semua rokoknya itu!" ucap gadis berambut coklat gelap itu disertai semangat di kalimat akhirnya. "Haru- _chan_ sangat menyayangi Gokudera- _kun_ 'ya," ucap Kyouko dengan senyum manis dan dibalas salah tingkah disertai rona merah oleh gadis berambut coklat gelap yang dipanggil Haru itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau yang dulu tergila-gila dengan Sawada, justru berakhir menjadi kekasih Tangan Kanannya," ucap gadis berambut hitam diikat satu ke belakang diikuti nada mengejek. Haru makin memerah. "Shiina- _chan_ juga! Dulu sangat membenci Yamamoto- _san_ , dan berakhir menjadi kekasihnya 'kan!" balas Haru sambil menunjuk wajah gadis berambut hitam diikat satu itu dan dibalas cibiran.

"Cinta dan benci itu 'kan tipis. Wajar 'kok," ucap gadis bermanik _violet_ itu dengan senyum manis, mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya yang hampir adu mulut itu. Kyouko terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga tak menyangka, kalau Hibari- _san_ akan mendapatkan kekasih yang semanis Yuki- _chan_ ," ucap Kyouko dengan tawa pelan. Gadis bermanik _violet_ itu memerah mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Un! Aku pikir pria seperti Hibari- _san_ tak akan mendapat kekasih!" tambah Haru, membuat gadis bernama Fuyuki itu tertawa canggung. "Fuyuki terlalu bagus untuknya," tambah Shiina dan membuat Fuyuki tersenyum aneh.

"Bisa berhenti membahas itu? Kita harus membeli kue 'kan? Oh! Jangan lupakan untuk Lambo- _kun_ dan I-Pin 'ya," ucap Fuyuki dengan senyum simpul. Fuyuki pun mulai berjalan menuju toko kue langganan mereka yang mulai terlihat. Ketiga gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan saling pandang. Keheningan singkat itu buyar karena ucapan singkat Haru.

"… Yuki- _chan_ terlihat seperti sosok kakak perempuan…"

* * *

Vongola HQ, ruang rapat. Kali ini ruangan yang cukup untuk menampung seluruh pemimpin _famiglia_ yang beraliansi dengan Vongola itu diisi oleh Tsuna dan keempat _Guardian_ nya –Mukuro masih di Vindice, sementara Chrome tak diketahui keberadaannya, dan Lambo sedang bersama Nana sambil menunggu Iemitsu menjemputnya ke Italia untuk _berlibur_ \- yang tengah mengadakan rapat dadakan karena hal mendadak yang belum lama terjadi. Penyerangan beberapa bawahan Dino yang sempat membuat Dino kalap sendiri. Tsuna sebagai adik dan ketua dari aliansi harus menenangkan sang _Haneuma_ – walau memakan waktu setengah hari untuk menenangkan kepanikan dan kemarahan Dino.

Tsuna menghela nafas kecil dan menatap keempat _Guardian_ nya yang duduk berhadap-hadapan di depannya yang berdiri di antara kedua barisan tersebut. Ia tahu, ini akan sulit. Terlebih ia kenal dengan salah satu petinggi musuh -walau _Guardian_ nya tak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Millefiore _famiglia_ sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Penyerangan pada salah satu bawahan _Haneuma,_ Dino, dianggap sebagai pernyataan perang," ungkap Hayato dengan wajah seriusnya. Tsuna mengeraskan ekspresinya mendengar itu. Sejujurnya, ia lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, bukan dengan kekerasan yang banyak digunakan oleh _famiglia_ lainnya.

"Tidak. Kita tak akan memulai perang, apapun yang terjadi," jelas Tsuna tegas sambil menatap Hayato yang menatapnya sedikit tidak terima. Ia tak mau ada korban hanya karena perang yang menurutnya tak ada gunanya itu. "Lagipula, aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk berjaga di kota. Jadi hal ini akan meminimalisir kemungkinan penyerangan oleh Millefiore," tambah Tsuna berusaha menenangkan _Badai_ nya.

"Varia yang berada di Italia juga sudah berjaga untuk mengantisipasi penyerangan yang mungkin ditujukan pada mereka," ucap Ryohei dengan senyum simpul. Tsuna mengangguk paham. "Pastikan mereka tak membunuh musuh dan membiarkan mereka tetap hidup," balas Tsuna dengan senyum miring, mengingat Varia yang lebih suka membunuh musuh daripada melumpuhkan musuh. Toh, ia sama sekali tak mau mengundang sensasi hanya karena Varia membunuh beberapa musuh mereka di dunia bawah itu.

"Aku juga sudah memperingatkan Lambo yang berada bersama Ibumu saat ini. Setidaknya, sampai Ayahmu datang menjemputnya ke Italia untuk _berlibur_ ," ucap Takeshi dengan senyum khasnya. Tsuna mengangguk senang mendengarnya. "Katakan pada Lambo, jangan memaksakan diri. Terutama, jaga I-Pin yang menjadi rekannya,"ucap Tsuna dengan senyum manis. Ia jadi rindu pada dua remaja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. _Bagaimana kabar mereka 'ya?_ , batin Tsuna sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan kedua adiknya itu. _Fuuta juga sudah lama tak menghubungiku setelah ia pergi ke Italia…_ Sepertinya setelah ini sang _Decimo_ harus segera mengirim pesan pada adiknya yang paling dewasa, Fuuta, dan menanyakan keadaan di Italia.

"Sebentar lagi perang akan pecah," ucap Kyouya secara mendadak dan membuat keempat orang lainnya menatapnya dengan pandangan beragam. "Kyouya, kau ingin memulai perang?" tanya Tsuna tajam pada Kyouya dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya oleh Kyouya. "Aku tak bilang begitu, Sawada Tsunayoshi," elak Kyouya dengan tatapan tajam dan hawa intimidasinya. Takeshi dan Ryohei sedikit merinding merasakan hawa tersebut. Tsuna menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalau begitu-"

 _BRAAAK_

" _DECIMO_!"

Pandangan kelima orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung tertuju pada pria bersetelan hitam yang sebelumnya mendobrak pintu tersebut. Pria tersebut terengah-engah sejenak sebelum menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan panik.

"Kyouko- _sama_ dan teman-temannya diserang!"

Tsuna terdiam. Dadanya sesak. Sebelum memulai rapat, ia sempat merasakan perasaan tak enak. Tapi ia abaikan karena menurutnya itu hanya karena Cavallone diserang. Namun dugaannya salah. Ia menyesal karena mengabaikan intuisinya kali ini. Dan hanya bisa berharap kalau Kyouko dan yang lainnya selamat dalam penyerangan itu.

"Siapa saja yang pergi dengannya?" tanya Ryohei panik. Jika Chrome, I-Pin atau Bianchi ada bersama Kyouko, kemungkinan Kyouko selamat besar. Karena Setahu Ryohei, Kyouko hanya izin padanya untuk berbelanja bersama gadis lainnya. Jadi ia tak tahu Kyouko pergi bersama siapa untuk berbelanja.

"Haru- _sama_ , Shiina- _sama_ dan Fuyuki- _sama_."

Kyouya langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap tajam pria tersebut. Pria tersebut menelan ludahnya dan mulai merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya. Tsuna dan ketiga _Guardian_ nya menatap Kyouya sejenak.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Kyouya langsung. "M-mereka baru kembali… A-ada di ruang depan…" jawab pria tersebut sedikit tergagap. Kyouya mengabaikan ekspresi pria tersebut dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tsuna menghampiri pria tersebut dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Tsuna mencoba tenang dan mendengarkan. "Kyouko- _sama_ , Haru- _sama_ dan Shiina- _sama_ hanya menerima luka ringan. Tapi Fuyuki- _sama_ mendapat luka dalam pada bagian ulu hatinya dan kekurangan darah," jawab pria tersebut. Ryohei pun segera bergegas menuju ruangan depan, menyusul Kyouya dan bersiap untuk memberikan pengobatan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengabari kami," ucap Tsuna singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dua _Guardian_ nya yang lain.

* * *

Tsuna membuka pintu mahoni besar di hadapannya yang menghubungkan lorong tempatnya berdiri dengan ruang depan. Nafasnya memburu setelah ia melihat keadaan Kyouko dan ketiga wanita lainnya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyouko yang tengah duduk di samping Fuyuki yang sedang ditidurkan di lantai. Shiina dan Haru duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan Kyouko. Sedangkan Ryohei duduk bersimpuh di sisi lain tubuh Fuyuki yang semakin lemah.

"Aku bisa menutup lukanya. Tapi ia kekurangan darah…" ucap Ryohei sedikit berbisik dengan nada sedikit panik. Haru mulai terisak pelan. Kyouko hanya bisa mengelus punggung sahabatnya mencoba menenangkan Haru. Sedangkan Shiina hanya bisa menatap Fuyuki khawatir.

Manik coklat milik Tsuna pun mulai memandang seisi ruangan. Dan matanya terpaku pada sosok Kyouya yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dekat jendela besar di sudut lain ruangan. Tsuna tahu kalau Kyouya hanya menahan diri. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Fuyuki. Karena harga dirinya tak akan mungkin mengizinkannya untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir pada yang lainnya, itu pendapat Tsuna. Toh, Fuyuki juga pernah berkata demikian padanya.

"Yuki- _chan_!" panggil Haru dan Kyouko bersamaan. Tsuna langsung menatap tubuh Fuyuki yang kini sudah terbaring di hadapannya. Ia mendapati kedua kelopak mata Fuyuki mulai terbuka dan menunjukkan manik _violet_ miliknya yang mulai redup. Tsuna menggertakkan giginya. _Ini gawat_.

"… Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja 'kok…" ucap Fuyuki pelan sambil mencoba menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir lagi di kedua pipi Haru yang lega karena Fuyuki sudah sadar, sedangkan Shiina dan Kyouko hanya bisa menahan air matanya. "Bisa kalian keluar sebentar. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kusampaikan pada Tsuna- _san_ dan yang lainnya," lanjut Fuyuki dengan nada memohon.

Ketiganya saling pandang sejenak, lalu mulai mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Kyouya yang sebelumnya berdiri di sudut lain ruangan itu pun segera berjalan dan duduk di samping Fuyuki, tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Kyouko. Tsuna pun segera duduk di samping Ryohei yang masih mencoba menutup luka dalam pada bagian ulu hati Fuyuki. Takeshi dan Hayato hanya berdiri di belakang Tsuna dan Ryohei.

"Millefiore _famiglia_." Tsuna dan keempat _Guardian_ nya langsung mengerti maksud Fuyuki. " _Black Squad_ yang menyerang kami," lanjut Fuyuki diikuti hembusan nafas pelan karena ulu hatinya terasa sakit. "Lalu, bisa tinggalkan aku dan Kyo- _kun_ sebentar," pinta Fuyuki dengan senyum ragu. Tsuna dan ketiga _Guardian_ nya –kecuali Kyouya- saling tatap dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Fuyuki menghela nafas panjang. "Mereka mengincar Kyouko, untuk dijadikan sandera," ucap Fuyuki memulai pembicaraan. Kyouya masih menatapnya dengan kerutan jelas di keningnya. Fuyuki tersenyum lembut. "Beberapa hari lalu aku mendapatkan informasi penting mengenai Millefiore _famiglia_. Aku meletakkannya di atas meja dekat tempat tidurku," lanjut Fuyuki disertai nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Kau mencapai batas."

Fuyuki terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kyouya –yang menurutnya, itu adalah sikap Kyouya kalau khawatir. "Ya, kurasa ini batasku." Kyouya memperdalam kerutan keningnya dan menatap Fuyuki _intens_. "Karnivora tak akan menangis 'kan?" goda Fuyuki dengan senyum miring. Kyouya berdecih dan Fuyuki terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyouya. Fuyuki menggenggam tangan kanan Kyouya dan dibalas dengan genggaman yang cukup erat. Fuyuki tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau akan marah kalau aku _pergi_ sekarang?" tanya Fuyuki dengan senyum ragu. Kyouya mendengus dan menatap Fuyuki dengan tajam. "Akan ku _gigit_ kau kalau _kembali_." Fuyuki kembali tertawa pelan. Perlahan tawanya memudar dan tergantikan dengan senyum tipis.

"… _Arrivederci, mia Nuvola*_ …"

* * *

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya saat kakinya tengah melangkah menyusuri lorong panjang di markas Vongola HQ yang tengah kosong. Tepatnya, sengaja dibuat kosong oleh _Decimo_ –dengan cara mengirim _Guardian_ nya pergi menjalani misi dan para pelayan di sana diliburkan selama satu hari itu. Manik merah marunnya menatap punggung Tsuna yang berjalan di depannya. Ia tahu, kalau ia dipanggil ke sana untuk urusan serius.

"Shoichi." Pemuda berambut merah pudar itu hanya bisa menatap punggung sang _Decimo_ yang memanggilnya –menunggu Tsuna melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kuharap kau tak takut dengan orang yang kukatakan padamu itu," ucap Tsuna sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah Shoichi yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Memang, seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Shoichi penasaran. Sebelumnya Tsuna memberitahunya kalau ada satu orang lagi yang akan ikut dalam menjalankan rencana rahasia mereka untuk mengalahkan Millefiore. Tsuna menyeringai tipis. Ah, sifatnya jadi sedikit jahil setelah sekian lama diajar oleh Tutor sadisnya yang kini tiada. Rasanya, ia jadi merindukan cara mengajar Tutornya yang _spartan_ itu.

"Kau akan tahu saat melihatnya nanti," ucap Tsuna penuh misteri. Shoichi memperdalam kerutan di keningnya. "Kau kenal 'kok," tambah Tsuna dengan senyum khasnya dan sedikit menoleh ke arah Shoichi. Membuat Shoichi sedikit tenang untuk sejenak.

Tak lama, keduanya pun berhenti di sebuah pintu yang berada di ujung lorong yang mereka lalui itu. Tsuna membuka pintu tersebut, Shoichi berdiri di belakangnya. Tsuna masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam dan Shoichi berdiri mematung di depan pintu saat ia menyadari sosok yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Keringat dingin pun mulai menuruni pelipis Shoichi saat manik merahnya bertemu dengan manik _blue steel_ tajam milik orang itu.

"D-dia…"

"Nah, Shoichi, ini Kyouya, _Cloud Guardian_ ku. Kyouya, ini Shoichi, teman lamaku," ucap Tsuna santai sambil memperkenalkan keduanya dengan senyum khasnya. Kyouya mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, Shoichi menelan ludahnya merasakan aura tersebut.

"Kau salah satu anggota Millefiore dari _White Squad_ 'kan?" tanya Kyouya tajam. Tonfa sudah dipegangnya erat di kedua tangannya. Shoichi mulai bersembunyi di balik punggung Tsuna dan mengangguk pelan. Kyouya memicingkan matanya melihat Shoichi mengangguk. Tsuna menghela nafas lelah.

"Kyouya, dia sama sekali tak tahu mengenai penyerangan _Black Squad_ minggu lalu," ucap Tsuna mencoba menenangkan Kyouya yang sudah dipastikan akan menyerang Shoichi dengan tonfanya itu. Kyouya menatap Tsuna sejenak, dan kembali menatap Shoichi yang menatap keduanya bingung. "Minggu lalu, Kyouko, Haru, Shiina dan Fuyuki diserang oleh _Black Squad_." Shoichi menelan ludahnya, ia tahu mengenai keempat nama yang disebutkan Tsuna. "Dan Fuyuki meninggal karena kejadian itu."

Wajah Shoichi memucat sepenuhnya.

"A-aku sama sekali tak tahu mengenai itu… Sungguh! Byakuran- _san_ melarangku untuk menghubungi _Black Squad_ , kecuali ia yang meminta…" ucap Shoichi cepat, mencoba memperpanjang umurnya -walau ia tak yakin kalau itu akan berhasil.

"Masuk dan cepat selesaikan pertemuan ini."

Shoichi diam mendengar perintah yang diucapkan Kyouya itu. Ia menatap Tsuna dan mendapati Tsuna tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia pun segera memasuki ruang rapat itu dan menutup pintunya.

* * *

Tsuna menghela nafas. Sudah setengah jam sejak pertemuan itu selesai dan Kyouya sudah lama meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk pergi ke luar negri –katanya ada yang perlu ia selidiki. Shoichi menatap Tsuna sejenak, sebelum mulai buka suara.

"Kenapa kau memilih Hibari- _san_ sebagai rekan? Kupikir, Gokudera- _kun_ yang merupakan Tangan Kananmu lebih pantas sebagai salah satu bagian dari rencana ini," tanya Shoichi langsung. Tsuna berbalik dari jendela yang sejak tadi dipandanginya itu dan menatap ke arah Shoichi.

"Kekasih Kyouya meninggal minggu lalu karena serangan _Black Squad_." Shoichi mengangguk, tanda ia mendengarkan ucapan Tsuna. "Kupikir, Kyouya lebih bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini. Terlebih ia selalu melakukannya semaunya, jadi musuh akan sulit untuk menebak pergerakan kita." Shoichi kembali mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan yang kutahu, informasi yang dikatakannya tadi itu didapatnya dari penyelidikan Fuyuki selama ini mengenai Millefiore." Shoichi diam mendengarnya. "Aku yakin, kau tahu kalau Fuyuki adalah salah satu informan terbaik di Vongola. Dan ia bekerja langsung di bawah Kyouya. Fuyuki memberikan informasi itu tepat sebelum ia meninggal." Shoichi menelan ludahnya, merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak mengetahui pergerakan dari _Black Squad_.

"Lagipula, aku tak ingin melibatkan Hayato. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban keluarganya dan beban sebagai Tangan Kananku." Shoichi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Menurutnya, Hayato bukan tipe orang yang akan mengeluh kalau dapat tugas dari Tsuna. "Ditambah pengalaman Kyouya lebih banyak dari Hayato, karena itu aku lebih memilih Kyouya dalam misi ini." Shoichi mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit," ucap Shoichi sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Tsuna yang tengah menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Rencana ini harus berjalan lancar. Untuk mengembalikan Tsuyoshi –Ayah Takeshi- yang meninggal sepuluh hari lalu karena serangan Millefiore. Tsuna juga ingin mengembalikan Fuyuki -karena ia sendiri tak ingin kehilangan sosok Fuyuki yang sudah seperti kakak perempuan untuknya. Dan para Arcobaleno yang telah tiada katena _anti tri-ni-se_ tte –terutama Tutornya. Lalu, kedamaian Namimori yang terganggu karena datangnya Millefiore dan keseimbangan dunia yang goyah karena hilangnya salah satu bagian dari _tri-ni-sette_.

Tsuna menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba mengulang setiap kejadian yang terjadi setelah Millefiore datang dan mengacaukan kedamaian Namimori. Lalu ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap penuh tekad ke luar jendela.

 _Rencana ini harus berhasil. Karena itu,_ kalian _harus bisa mengalahkan Byakuran dan ubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik. Aku mengandalkan_ kalian _… Vongola Muda…_

* * *

*Arrivederci, mia Nuvola : Bye, my Cloud

 **A/N:** Sekian fic kali ini. Ada sedikit romance 'sih. Well, saya buat dua OC karena saya lebih suka straight... Dan entah kenapa, rasanya agak keluar dari cerita sebenarnya... Sekian dari saya! Review dan saran di terima! ^^


End file.
